Tocade
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Lucius rencontre un de ses anciens professeurs... pour qui il avait le béguin


**Tocade**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Ce one-shot est basé sur les six premiers tomes.

———

— 1 —

Lucius sortit de chez l'apothicaire, ses fioles en main, il avait maintes préparations à faire et en soupirait déjà. Il n'avait décidément pas la vocation d'infirmier ni de garde-malade, fallait-il que ce soit pour son fils pour qu'il s'astreigne à ces rôles. Drago était passé par de biens tristes moments durant la guerre. Lucius, quant à lui, s'en était sorti sans dommage, une moitié en sécurité en prison, l'autre moitié miraculé sur le terrain.

Quand il était sorti de prison, passant un "contrat" avec l'Ordre, il n'était pas prévu qu'il aille se battre – il était un informateur et un stratège, pas un soldat –, c'était lui qui en avait pris la décision devant l'incapacité de ces gens à lui ramener son fils… sans compter qu'il fallait qu'il surveille Potter, cet abruti étant capable de tuer Severus bien qu'il eut été prouvé que ce dernier avait tué Dumbledore sur la demande de l'intéressé.

Il avait donc sorti des griffes de Voldemort – une fois trépassé, son nom n'inspirait plus aucune crainte – un Drago dans un état pitoyable… bien aidé en cela par Ron Weasley qui les avait accompagnés lui et Potter de force. Par la suite, le rouquin n'avait pas cessé d'affirmer qu'il avait fait ça dans le feu de l'action et qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui avait pris de sauver "cet imbécile de Malefoy".

Le père de l'imbécile en question eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée.

« Lucius ? »

Il tourna un regard indifférent vers la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom et faillit laisser tomber ses fioles en la reconnaissant.

« Professeur Mactren ? »

— 2 —

Il n'était pas beau. Non. Loin de là. Il avait ce type de charme qui ne doit rien au physique. Du moins Lucius expliquait ainsi son attirance pour lui. Peut-être aussi l'attrait de l'intelligence. Ça, il n'en manquait pas ! L'attrait de l'interdit ? Deux personnes du même sexe ensemble. Pire : un homme mûr et un adolescent. Oui, tout cela devait jouer. Et puis… peut-être était-il tout simplement… _amoureux_. Il repoussa cette idée d'un geste vif de la main.

« Une mouche ? »

Lucius se tourna vers Macnair.

« Pardon ?

— Tu chasses les mouches ? »

Lucius resta quelques secondes interdit.

« Non… enfin oui. Laisse tomber. »

Il fit semblant de se concentrer sur le sort à réaliser, se flagellant mentalement de donner une consistance physique à ses pensées. Façade impassible, son père le lui répétait tout le temps.

~oOo~

« Vous m'avez fait demander Professeur ?

— Oui, Lucius. Assied-toi. »

L'élève entra dans le bureau exigu, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Tous seuls._

Il inspira, fixa son attention sur le mobilier. En dehors du bureau et des chaises, la pièce ne comportait qu'un seul autre meuble, une armoire, probablement en chêne, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être en sapin ; hormis certaines essences utiles à la fabrication de potions ou à l'exécution de sorts, Lucius ne s'y entendait guère en bois.

« Tu préfères rester debout ? »

Lucius sursauta.

« Heu, non… je… »

Il prit une chaise et s'y posa, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Et cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de bafouiller !

« Cela tombe bien dans un sens, nous voilà déjà dans le vif du sujet, je voulais te parler de ta distraction durant mes cours. Tu parais ailleurs, un peu rêveur, pas très attentif. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tous les élèves à un moment ou un autre, et il y en a certains qui sont naturellement distraits et ce tout le temps. Aucun de ces deux cas n'est le tien. Tu es parfaitement attentif aux autres cours, tout le temps, et tu es distrait au mien, tout le temps aussi. Ma question est donc la suivante : mon cours te désintéresse à ce point ?

— Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, enfin… enfin si en quelque sorte… »

_Tout seul avec lui._

« La… la défense contre les… forces du mal, ça n'a… jamais été ma tasse de thé. »

_Tu es… tout seul… avec lui._

« Cela n'explique pas ton comportement. Je me suis renseigné sur cela aussi. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais dédaigneux et méprisant avec tes précédents professeurs – cela t'a valu quelques remontrances –, mais que ton mépris affiché ne t'empêchait pas par ailleurs de travailler cette matière et d'y avoir de bons résultats. Tu exècres les mauvaises notes, même pour les matières que tu n'aimes pas ; c'est pourtant ce que tu obtiens cette année pour la mienne. »

Le professeur observa son élève quelques instants. Lucius avait les yeux fermés, il inspira, expira, et les ouvrit.

« Professeur Mactren, vous… vous m'attirez », souffla-t-il dans une bouffée d'audace.

Stupéfait fut le mot pour qualifier son professeur après cette réplique. Il resta coi. Lucius regretta d'avoir parlé. Tout au moins avait-il limité les dégâts en parlant d'attirance et non d'amour. Il jugeait cela moins grave. La stupéfaction finit par déserter le visage de Mactren, il resta cependant encore de longues minutes à observer son élève.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. »

Lucius se leva, prêt à s'enfuir.

« Reste ! »

Le Serpentard regarda le doigt impérieux qui lui indiquait la chaise et s'y réinstalla. Le silence revint, Mactren se leva et fit quelques pas. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

« Si moi j'étais beau et toi une fille, je ne m'étonnerais guère de ce que tu viens de dire. L'adolescente qui tombe amoureuse de son jeune premier de professeur, c'est monnaie courante, nul besoin d'en faire un drame. Je serais dans cette situation, je repousserais gentiment tes avances et te dirais de choisir quelqu'un de ton âge. Cependant, la situation est différente, elle mérite qu'on s'y attarde. Tu es un garçon, j'en conclus donc que tu es homosexuel. »

Un silence s'écoula. Lucius confirma d'un signe de tête timide que, oui, il l'était. A quoi bon le nier ?

« Etre homosexuel n'est pas chose facile à vivre… du moins je l'imagine. L'avouer ne doit pas être des plus simples et tu viens pourtant de le faire en m'avouant ton attirance pour moi. Ajouté à cela le fait que je ne sois ni de la première jeunesse, ni de la première beauté, je suppose que cela signifie que ton… "attirance" n'a rien d'une tocade. Je me dois donc d'être très ferme. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu dois sortir cela de ton esprit. Je suis trop vieux pour toi.

— Cela ne me gêne pas », répliqua Lucius d'un ton ferme. Et même si son professeur secouait la tête, réprobateur, lui était satisfait de sa réplique, il ne bafouillait plus, disait fièrement ce qu'il avait à dire, il redevenait fidèle à lui-même.

« Si tu refuses de comprendre cela, comprend au moins que tu es trop jeune pour moi. Trouve-toi un garçon de ton âge, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

Sombre, Lucius se leva. Il n'était pas utile d'insister plus avant, il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne se soit pas montré odieux avec lui, ou dégoûté, ou… bien au contraire, il avait été d'une gentillesse inespérée. Et même s'il se voyait rejeté, ceci avait été fait en douceur, et cette entrevue s'avérait plutôt positive. Lucius avait cependant noté qu'à aucun moment le professeur ne lui avait opposé son attrait pour le sexe faible et donc l'impossibilité pour eux d'être ensemble, argument plus porteur que celui de la simple différence d'âge car définitif. Serait-ce à dire que… Non, c'était plutôt du tact de sa part, pour ne pas trop faire remarquer à son élève sa différence. D'ailleurs…

Lucius lâcha la poignée de la porte et se retourna vers son professeur.

« Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir conseillé de me trouver une fille de mon âge.

— Il y a des penchants contre lesquels il n'est pas sain de lutter. »

Lucius eut un sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée dans ce bureau. Un sourire très doux, lui donnant un air sûrement bien éloigné du visage dédaigneux qu'il avait réservé à ses prédécesseurs. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, si rouges… mais peut-être le professeur les trouvait-il de couleur vive parce qu'elles tranchaient avec le monochrome blanc qu'était Lucius, visage pâle, yeux clairs, cheveux platines.

Une tâche de sang au milieu d'un drap blanc.

Cela avait quelque chose… d'indécent.

Le professeur se cala dans son siège et regarda l'adolescent sortir, ses quinze ans formant frontière entre le monde des enfants et celui des adultes et le rendant inaccessible.

« Il y a aussi des penchants contre lesquels il faut absolument résister. »

— 3 —

« Cela… cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Il était gêné. Il s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir reconnu, d'avoir prononcé son nom, il aurait dû faire comme si de rien n'était, se précipiter dans une boutique et attendre que son ancien élève soit passé pour ressortir. Et ainsi s'éviter cette rencontre dont rien de bon ne pouvait sortir.

« Moi aussi. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, Lucius le rompit.

« Suis-je encore trop jeune pour vous ? »

Mactren ne répondit rien. Lucius lut du soulagement sur son visage… et une question silencieuse.

« Cela ne m'a pas quitté un seul instant », y répondit-il.

_Même lorsque j'ai connu Severus._

— 4 —

Trop jeune pour lui.

Les paroles du Professeur Mactren résonnaient à ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait un première année travailler, le nez pratiquement collé à son parchemin. Oui, il était trop jeune pour lui. Il était à peine sorti de l'enfance, lui était presque un adulte. De toute façon, cela n'était guère important car ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait rien de mal. Son attirance pour lui n'était pas du désir – pas comme pour le professeur –, il était attiré par son intelligence, son savoir, sa logique, sa soif de connaissance. C'était tout. En tout cas pour l'instant, peut-être qu'en le voyant grandir s'éveillerait en lui autre chose. Mais à ce moment-là, cela n'aurait plus rien d'inavouable, d'immoral – à part pour les esprits "bien-pensants" évidemment qui trouveraient toujours quelque chose à redire à ce type de relation –, à ce moment-là, les six années qu'ils avaient d'écart seraient réduites à néant.

Laissons cela de côté pour le moment, il était trop tôt pour dire si un jour naîtrait en lui du désir pour ce jeune garçon, et quant à savoir si ce désir serait réciproque, c'était encore plus aléatoire. Et puis… l'amour platonique qu'il ressentait était assez agréable, c'était un sentiment que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher, un sentiment gratuit… qui trouvait pourtant paiement dans sa réciprocité.

C'était très bien ainsi. Surtout que… le désir qu'il ressentait pour son professeur était loin d'être éteint. Cette attirance était décidément à cent lieues de la tocade.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Severus, relevant la tête de son ouvrage, son nez proéminent émergeant le premier de ses cheveux gras qui retombèrent mollement de chaque côté de sa figure, découvrant ses yeux sombres. Lui non plus n'était pas beau. Lui aussi avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas.

« Au professeur Mactren. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Lucius le regarda réfléchir.

« Ne cherche pas. Il est parti il y a deux ans. »

_Il m'a fui._

— 5 —

Plus il retournait cela dans sa tête, plus cela lui semblait évident. Bien sûr que l'argument de l'âge comptait ! Il était cependant étrange de ne pas avoir mis le holà définitif en disant simplement "J'aime les femmes". Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Ou bien… parce que ce n'est pas un refus définitif.

Lucius en fit tomber son livre.

Bien. Il patienterait. Il attendrait que l'argument de l'âge ne tienne plus.

« Tu ne démarres pas tes habituels paris sur ce qui va empêcher le professeur de DCFM de revenir faire cours à l'année prochaine ? »

Lucius se tourna vers Rachel, les yeux écarquillés. Cette fichue malédiction lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit, il était le premier à en parler habituellement, le premier à s'en réjouir ! Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita hors de la salle commune sous l'œil étonné de sa condisciple.

-

A dire vrai, ce n'était certainement pas une malédiction qui avait empêché les professeurs précédents de revenir l'année suivante, plus probablement une série de coïncidences. Cela ne serait sans doute pas le cas pour le professeur Mactren. Il resterait peut-être.

Mais comment un "peut-être" pourrait suffire à le rassurer ? S'il partait de Poudlard à la fin de l'année, le reverrait-il une fois majeur ? Et si… et si ce qui l'empêchait de revenir l'année prochaine était… sa mort ?

Voilà qu'il dramatisait ! Néanmoins, c'était du domaine du possible. Il ne pouvait écarter cette hypothèse. Lucius refusait de risquer de le perdre sans avoir pu une seule fois effleurer ses lèvres, sans avoir pu caresser sa peau burinée, sans avoir pu…

~oOo~

Mactren ouvrit la porte sur laquelle quelqu'un tapait vigoureusement. Il trouva Lucius sur le palier, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« Tu as couru ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lucius l'enlaça et lui baisa les lèvres. Son professeur le repoussa.

« Lucius, tu… »

Il s'interrompit pour le faire entrer dans son bureau, ne souhaitant pas faire publicité de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se rendit compte de son erreur tactique aussitôt. Son élève interprétait son geste comme une invitation et, de quelques centimètres plus petit, relevait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait rarement vu deux prunelles aussi expressives. L'antithèse d'un regard vide lui brûlait le visage. Et ses lèvres… brillant sous la faible lumière de la bougie posée sur son bureau, elles semblaient dorées.

Lucius avança les lèvres, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, son professeur accomplit le reste du chemin. Ils s'enlacèrent. Les lèvres de son professeur étaient plus douces que Lucius ne l'aurait cru. Celles de son élève étaient de miel pour Mactren. Le baiser prit fin de manière naturelle, les deux aimants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre tout doucement. Mactren détourna les yeux. Lucius l'entendit marmonner « Merlin » et le vit s'éloigner de lui, le regard fuyant.

« Je crois que… commença le professeur. Non, je suis sûr. » Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius. « Je ne ferai pas cours dans cet établissement l'année prochaine. C'est plus sage. »

Lucius resta paralysé. En voulant ne pas manquer sa chance, il venait de précipiter les évènements. Il s'appliqua à rester de marbre – _Visage impassible ! Tu t'es bien assez ridiculisé à ainsi te dévoiler_ –, ne dit pas un mot, hocha la tête brièvement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas digne pendant qu'il s'effondrait de l'intérieur.

— 6 —

Le visage de son professeur, déjà abîmé par tous les sorts qu'il avait reçus en tant qu'Auror – tomber fou d'un Auror ! –, avait aussi eu à subir la cruauté du temps. Il n'était décidément pas beau. Sa peau soignée se grifferait sûrement sur la sienne, tant celle-ci semblait rugueuse. Une moitié de son visage était plus abîmée que l'autre – c'était déjà le cas lors de ses études –, l'œil droit était en permanence à moitié clos. Son crâne s'était un peu dégarni – cela, c'était nouveau –, et les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient passés du noir au gris-blanc. Quant à ce qui avait séduit Lucius – et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir –, cela n'avait pas dû changer car il sentait son cœur battre comme lors de ses quinze ans, et son ventre se contactait de la même façon.

Mactren était ému, cela se voyait. Lucius sentait qu'il se permettait enfin de faire remonter à la surface un sentiment ravalé il y a trente ans. L'adolescent l'avait compris à l'époque, l'adulte le voyait confirmé aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il ressentait était partagé mais… mais les choses avaient changé depuis trente ans.

Avaient-elles tant changé que cela ?

« Pour être franc, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi moi aussi. Au début. Et puis, je me suis efforcé de t'oublier.

— Et vous y êtes parvenu ?

— Oui, jusqu'à maintenant. »

Lucius laissa son regard errer dans la vitrine de la librairie, il se prit à sourire.

« Je ne suis plus trop jeune pour vous ?

— Non, mais moi je dois être à présent trop vieux pour toi. »

Mettre fin à quelque chose qui durait depuis trop longtemps… ou le commencer enfin ? Lucius se tourna vers Mactren.

« Pensez-vous ! »

~oOo~

Si sur le moment cela ne l'avait pas effleuré, Lucius s'était demandé à maintes reprises par la suite si ce qui avait permis d'obtenir ce baiser de la part de son professeur n'était pas ses traits fins d'enfant. Pédérastie dans le sens premier du terme. Il constatait avec bonheur aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien.

Mactren l'avait emmené chez lui. Il logeait dans une chambre meublée. Elle avait l'air confortable, Lucius la trouva horriblement impersonnelle. Il en fut attristé.

« C'est juste pour le temps des congés. Ensuite, je retourne à Beauxbâtons. »

Enseignant dans une école de filles. Lucius ne put retenir un sourire. Sans doute son professeur avait-il jugé la chose moins risquée.

« Vous n'êtes pas embêté par vos élèves ? Je veux dire… de la même façon que je vous ai ennuyé moi.

— Non, elles semblent avoir des goûts plus conventionnels que les tiens. »

Lucius émit un rire bref, puis plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Mactren. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, obligeant ainsi Lucius à incliner la tête. Il avait continué à grandir après le départ de son professeur, mais lui était toujours inférieur en taille. Tant mieux, bien qu'il aimât tant regarder les gens de haut, il n'aurait pas aimé se rendre compte qu'il était devenu plus grand que son professeur. Ainsi, il devait relever les yeux pour le voir quand il était tout prêt de lui, et le voir sous cet angle faisait remonter le délicieux souvenir du baiser… même si cela avait été court et suivi d'une terrible désillusion.

« Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? »

Cette question de Mactren rappela ses engagements à Lucius. Personne dans la vie ? Par Salazar, avait-il raison d'agir aussi légèrement ? Mactren lui offrait là l'occasion de se rétracter, il fallait qu'il la saisisse, il lui suffirait d'un simple mot pour tout arrêter.

Il avait cependant attendu ce moment pendant trop d'années pour ne pas balayer d'un geste tout ce qui pourrait en surgir de mauvais.

« Non », mentit Lucius, et faisant fi des conséquences il se laissa dénuder.

~oOo~

Il s'était enfui comme un voleur. Non que le moment passé n'eut pas été agréable, cela avait été bon, infiniment bon, il s'était même pris à penser qu'il aurait regretté d'avoir manqué un amant pareil. Cela avait été grandiose. Grandiose et stupide. S'il aimait prendre du plaisir, Lucius avait besoin d'autre chose et finalement, tout cela n'avait-il pas été qu'une tocade d'adolescent ? Une passade qui avait duré et duré parce qu'il n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause et qu'en bon enfant gâté, il était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Oui, ce n'était qu'une tocade. Une tocade qui était devenu fantasme, il s'en était rendu compte en l'assouvissant. Comment pouvait-il avoir fait ça ? N'était-il pas un Serpentard ? N'était-il pas censé agir de sang froid en soupesant les conséquences de ses actes plutôt que ne pas réfléchir et écouter ses sentiments ? Surtout qu'avoir écouté ceux-là pourrait bien en décevoir d'autres, des sentiments qui avaient une place prépondérante dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

Il ferma la porte du manoir derrière lui, regarda les fioles qu'il avait bien failli oublier dans sa fuite. Alors qu'elles étaient pour son fils ! La seule personne au monde pour laquelle il ait accepté d'aimer physiquement une femme.

« Tu as été bien long. »

Lucius sursauta et regarda Severus qui s'approchait de lui. Ce dernier séjournait au manoir depuis la fin des hostilités, se demandant s'il pourrait reprendre son poste de professeur à la rentrée. Question d'indépendance. Lucius aimait au contraire qu'il soit dépendant de lui, cela lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

« Tu as couru ? »

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres avant que sa mine s'assombrisse soudainement. Il détourna les yeux, paraissant soudainement confus. Un sentiment de panique submergea Lucius.

Est-ce qu'avoir fait l'amour se sentait à trois lieues à la ronde ? Est-ce qu'avoir assouvi un fantasme se lisait dans ses yeux ? Etait-ce simplement le fait que Severus soit legimens ? Non, cela ne pouvait être ça, Lucius aurait senti l'intrusion dans son esprit. Toujours était-il que Severus avait compris, qu'il était blessé et que cela se voyait.

Il se blinda mentalement contre le flot de reproches et d'insultes qui ne tarderait pas à se faire entendre. Et si Severus ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ?

« Severus, je… »

Je quoi ? Que s'apprêtait-il à dire au juste ? Lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait ? Severus était déjà au courant. S'excuser de sa conduite ? Un peu facile. Et il honnissait les excuses, qu'il les fasse ou qu'elles lui soient destinées ! Comme si s'excuser résolvait quoi que ce soit. Lui promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus ? C'était puéril, il n'était pas un enfant qui vient de désobéir.

Il se tut donc, attendant les imprécations, priant ses ancêtres que Severus le pardonne, qu'il ne claque pas la porte… comme si ses ancêtres approuvaient cette relation contre nature !

Il avait besoin de lui, ce qu'il ressentait pour Severus était bien plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Mactren. Ce qui avait inspiré son sentiment pour son professeur, c'était sa sensualité, son odeur, ce charme de baroudeur, de personne "qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs", voilà c'était cela ! Un charme qui avait été capable de lui faire tout oublier, mais seulement le temps d'un assouvissement ! Quant à Severus, c'était beaucoup plus profond, il l'aimait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu et ce n'était pas un amour sensuel, pas seulement, c'était un amour entier.

Severus évita son regard pendant de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Puis, contre toute attente, il l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-il.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre et se serra tout contre son amant. Un « merci » glissa hors de sa bouche pour cette indulgence dont il aurait sans doute été lui-même incapable et que Severus lui offrait sans condition.

—Fin—

Je précise à ceux que ça intéresse qu'un bonus existe pour cette fic. Il est disponible sur mon site. Je n'ai pu le mettre sur fanfiction étant donné son caractère… érotique.

Avant de vous précipiter sur ce bonus (bande de pervers(es) !), je vous invite à me laisser une review ;p


End file.
